This invention relates, in general, to a swing trainer, and, in particular, to a swing trainer that has a predetermined rotation.
In the prior art various types of swing trainers have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,673 to Castleberry discloses a swing training device having an upper and lower plate that rotate with respect to each other. However, this device is huge, long, not light weight abd has no stop.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,290 to Sawyer discloses a swing training device having an upper and lower plate that rotate with respect to each other. However, this device is not portable, cannot be used on any surface, and you need tools, i.e. a hammer to pound spikes into the ground to set it up. In addition, there is no stopper and no ball bearings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,165 to Witten et al. discloses a swing training device having an upper and lower plate that rotate with respect to each other and a spring torsion device. However, this device is huge, not light weight, has no stopper and is too tall.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,930 to Sertich discloses a swing training device having an upper and lower plate that rotate with respect to each other and a strop to hold the user""s foot. However, this device has no stopper, does not have an easy glide bearing system, will not work on any surface, and need tools, i.e. a hammer to place on the insulation.
In contrast to these prior art references and the known prior art, the present invention provides a swing trainer having an upper and lower plate that rotate with respect to each other wherein the plates have a system limiting the rotation to a predetermined angle.
The present invention provides a swing trainer having an upper and lower plate wherein the upper and lower plates are pivotally attached to each other. Attached to the upper and lower plate is a system that limits the rotation of the upper plate to a predetermined angle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved swing trainer system that is easy to use and needs no tools or special equipment to set up.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved swing trainer system that is light weight.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved swing trainer system that is small and portable and can be used on any type of surface.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved swing trainer system that can be used indoors or out doors.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be fully apparent from the following description, when taken in connection with the annexed drawings.